


The Dragon & His Leopard

by DeepestViolet



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Tai Lung, Gay, Gay Sex, Kung Fu Panda - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC!Po, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Test story, Top!Po, Totally Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepestViolet/pseuds/DeepestViolet
Summary: Po is often seen as a bottom by people who don't know him in that particular way. Just how could a chubby, adorkable panda like him be anything else but a pure, submissive sub? Oh, how wrong some people can be. As it turns out for Tai Lung, getting the Dragon Warrior alone in a bedroom may be way more than he can handle. As he quickly finds out upon getting the door closed, getting into bed with Po is a decision that will leave him with his expectations thoroughly shattered, as well as a couple other things. But at the end of the day, maybe some people like being broken. It's just not normally the people you'd expect...
Relationships: Po/Tai Lung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Dragon & His Leopard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, AO3! It's my first story on here, and it's pure, stupid smut. I actually worked really hard on this one, since it's my first completed work in a year or two. Or three. Whichever. But just because I'm new on here, that doesn't mean I hate feedback. Please, feel free to comment and leave your opinions so I can improve! Or not, and just enjoy the smut. Either way, we're gonna have a good time.

Tai Lung's back hit the bed with a thud. The muscled leopard gasped for air, the wind completely knocked out of him as Po's paw shoved him backward on the sheets without warning. The panda's massive, chubby form loomed over him, arms folded across his broad chest as he looked him up and down, green meeting gold for a split second, burning with confidence. The Dragon Warrior's massive cock bobbed in the air between his legs, twitching with anticipation. Tai gulped quietly, nervously, as he took it all in, inch by inch.

Four inches. Nothing special by any accounts, especially considering his own lengthy endowment, which currently lay limp against his abdomen. But it wasn't the length he was concerned about. What Po seemed to lack in length, he clearly made up at least two-fold in thick, throbbing girth. The sheer width, the beastly circumference of that pitch-black monster of a cock was enough to make him lightheaded. It had to be as big around as one of his own beefy, muscled forearms, capable of tearing anyone apart at the seams, regardless of size or experience. Tai gulped again, louder this time, his eyes widening in anxious fear at the thought of even attempting to take it. A monstrous beast of a cock like that, for his first time taking? There was no way he could even try! Right? 

Po chuckled, his usual dorky tone clashing horribly with his burning, lustful eyes and twisted grin. His huge shaft gave a hefty throb, a bead of sticky pre beginning to form on the fat tip. 

"Heheh, see anything you like, kitty~?"

Po thrust his hips sharply, that massive dick slapping against his tubby belly and causing the fat and fur to jiggle. A tiny, dark spot was left behind as he cock returned to its natural position, a slimy string of precum connecting the white fur of his belly to his thick cocktip.

"I know you do!" Po teased, taking the base of that beast in his paw; or as best he could, given its pure size. His own black-furred paw seemed to only cover about half of its total circumference. "I know you want a taste of this big, fat dick~!" Po's lips twisted further into a wider smirk as he made his way to the tip, coaxing out a dribble of sticky pre while he slowly, teasingly, stroked that giant shaft.

Despite the fear, despite the anxious doubt, Tai Lung couldn't help but feel drawn to it. Like a moth to a torch flame, he wanted it. Even if it hurt him, he wanted it. To touch it, to feel it, to taste it… To take it. Po was right. He had always been right.

Tai merely nodded, mouth falling agape. Po chuckled a deep laugh in response, bringing his paw back down against his white-furred lap, a dollop of pre landing on the hardwood floor with a soft plap.

"Heh, good. Another little bitch for me to tame. That is what you are, you know. A little bitch who's gonna follow every order I give him. Isn't that right, kitty~"

Tai was silent, lost in the anticipation. His own cock lay limp and forgotten against his chiseled abs, not having leaked a single drop. It was like it didn't even exist; or maybe it was a toy too, just like him. Only to be used if the Dragon Warrior gave him permission to use it. Whatever the answer was, it didn't matter to Tai Lung at the moment. All that mattered was Po's first order. What would it be…?

Po snickered, watching Tai's eyes go wide as he turned around, his massive, black-furred ass coming into view. He peered over his shoulder, meeting his new toy eye-to-eye as he bucked his hips, those giant, plump, round cheeks bouncing high in a wide arc before crashing down, smashing together with a meaty clap and a gelatinous ripple. Po's smirk grew wider, his eyes growing hungrier as he bent over, paws on his knees and cheeks bouncing up and down, clapping together rapidly as he backed that huge ass up into Tai's hypnotized face.

"See this big ass back here?" Po teased, the claps and smacks of his cheeks filling Tai's ears, the image of that twerking, gelatinous butt burned into his mind forever. "This big, fat, bouncy ass~?" Po bucked his hips back harder, arching his back and allowing his fat, flabby cheeks to bounce higher than ever before. The claps became louder, the slaps came faster, and Tai's heart raced. His neglected, ignored dick felt a jolt, a pump of life inside it, when his eyes laid eyes on his newest fixation: Po's pink, puckered hole, flashing itself with teasing winks as those huge cheeks parted, ever-so-slightly pushed apart by the arc of their ceaseless bouncing. The glimpses weren't much, but they were better than nothing, and clearly intentional.

Po's eyes lidded, narrowing with a carnal hunger when he felt the cool air of the room against his hole. "Aww, you like this fat ass~?" He chuckled, giving his ass a loud, meaty slap across both cheeks. The ripple that went through those globes of jiggly fur and flab was nearly enough to send the leopard behind him into a frenzy. "Well, here's your first order." Po began, holding off on his command as he grabbed ahold of his thick, fat cheeks, one massive globe in each paw, and spread them wide. Tai's neglected cock nearly sprung to life at that exact moment, watching his hunger as Po's tight hole came into view. Po snickered to himself, giving his pucker a teasing, winking clench.

"Eat my ass out, bitch~"

Tai snapped himself back to reality, breaking out of his mesmerized staring as Po pressed his hips back, that bouncy, juicy ass filling up every inch of his field of vision. He shook his head rapidly from side to side in a short burst, that tight, pink hole waiting for him mere inches from his nose, filling his senses with a deep, heady, masculine scent. It was more intoxicating than the highest-proof alcohol, drawing him in like the toughest of fishing line as he inched his head forward, his puckered target coming closer ever-so-slowly. He could already feel the heat of the panda’s fat ass, feel that tight hole twitching against his tongue, hear his deep, dominant groans. His tongue tingled in anticipation, in perfect sync with the rhythmic quivers and clenches of Po’s teasing, beckoning hole. He stuck out his tongue, the tip dripping with spit as he salivated, the entire muscle pressing slight back into his mouth as it finally made contact with his target. A slight, wet tap graced his ears, a heady, deep taste sending a chill up his spine as his tongue pressed gingerly against Po’s puckered entrance. It twitched beneath his tongue, quivering with excitement as his tongue flattened, covering the entire muscled ring for a brief moment before slowly slipping up towards his black, stubby tail in his first slobbering lick. That pink ring of tight, taut muscle shone with spit as his tongue slid over it, a dribble of viscous spit slipping down the crevice between those thick, juicy cheeks. He quickly went back for another lick, this time starting at the bottom of the ring, teasing the last half-inch of Po’s sensitive taint as he slid over that hot, puckered hole, the delicious, heady flavor melting over his taste buds like butter.

A deep groan graced his ears, twitching as they registered the sound. 

“Mmm, oh yeah~” Po groaned with a deep, lusty growl, his hole quivering harder than before against that singular lick. “You like that tight hole, huh? Tastes good, doesn’t it? I take good care of it; everyone loves my ass, and I wouldn’t wanna disappoint~!” Po’s hips shoved roughly back, Tai’s tongue slamming against the taut ring, flat and dripping with spit. He bucked his hips with a smirking grin, that delicious hole giving way, relaxing even by just a bit. He chuckled, Tai’s tongue inching forward against his hole by an atom’s width. “Get to work back there, kitty. Eat that big ass~”

Tai obliged, cupping Po’s massive cheeks in his paws from below, feeling their immense size and weight as he pressed his tongue forward, slurping ravenously against the panda’s enticing hole. That tight ring of muscle relaxed under his tongue’s assault, giving way bit by bit as he worshipped every last fold and wrinkle, spit filling every last crevice and spilling down his taint, dripping onto Po’s hefty balls. He lapped at it with lustful hunger, locking his lips around it to kiss and suckle on it like a kitten on a teat, his own cock coming to life beneath him little by little. Po’s hips wiggled from side to side, gradually pressing back against his tongue, smothering his muzzle on his amazing ass as he quickened his pace. His licks came faster, stronger, hungrier; his own length was only an inch or so away from full-mast, spurred on by the tastes coating his tongue and the deep groans gracing his ears.

“Mmm, oh-ho, yeah! Eat that fat ass out, kitty! Get that tongue deep in there! Get it deep in my ass…!”

Tai couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled back by and inch or two, admiring that dripping, spit-soaked hole, shining between those black-furred cheeks with a reflective sheen. He licked his lips hungrily, mesmerized by the teasing, clenching winks, imagining what that hot, tight hole would feel like around his tongue. He wouldn’t have to wonder for long. Before he even realized it himself, he was inching forward, stuffing his face back between those thick, jiggly cheeks, his tongue poised against that tight entrance. His heart raced in his chest, pounding against his ribs; his cock stood at attention between his legs, throbbing needily as he gingerly pressed forward, the crushing, hot tightness of Po’s ass engulfing his tongue as it slipped inside him.

He moaned. He moaned loudly. He moaned so loud, a deep rumble reverberated through the panda’s backside. Po’s walls clenched and rolled rhythmically, drawing his tongue deeper as the deep, intoxicating flavors of his hole melted over his tongue; heavier and headier than before. Tai closed his eyes, lost in the flavor, the heat, the tightness all around his tongue as he slid further inside. He lost track of time, lost track of how much he had left to go. All he knew was that Po’s ass was heaven, a kind of carnal paradise that he couldn’t have imagined. He had no idea it would be this good, to have his tongue buried in the panda’s fat ass, tasting and worshipping his insides, slobbering all over the inside of his hole with an uncontrollable gusto. Submissive moans mingled with dominant groans, wordless moaning mixed with barely-coherent dirty-talk; his ears were on fire with all the simple noises. His heart pounded, his cock throbbed, leaking and oozing onto his fur as he slipped further and further inside. For him, there was no telling much time had passed since his initial push, but eventually he found that he had no more to give. His lips locked around that slightly-stretched ring, his tongue surrounded by an intense, fiery heat as the last of it disappeared inside the Dragon Warrior. His tongue wiggled in all directions, not a single inch of soft, fleshy wall being skimmed over as it pulsed and rolled around him.

Po let out a deep groan, spacing his legs apart by a few extra inches and bucking his hips backward. Those fat cheeks rose high in a huge bounce before slamming down around Tai’s muzzle with a loud, meaty clap, the leopard’s nose being jammed right against that slightly-stretched hole. The panda snickered with a grunt, his hole clenching down especially-hard around Tai’s slobbering tongue.

“Ohhhhh, yeah! Such a good tongue... filling up my hole…!” He groaned through gritted teeth, giving his ass another buck backwards. The clap of his own cheeks was music to his ears, the rumbling of Tai’s moans only accentuating it. “Eat it out, kitty…! Eat my big, fat ass…!”

Tai blushed underneath his spotted fur, Po’s clapping cheeks nearly boxing his ears in with every slam against his face as he slobbered all over every inch of Po’s walls. His ears rang with a barely-audible ring, his muzzle and cheeks warm with a gradual flow of blood. His lips and chin felt wet and sticky as globs of spit spilled out from the panda’s depths, soaking into his fur and dribbling down that long taint, onto Po’s twitching, pulsing balls. He slurped and slobbered audibly, his cock twitching and his eyes fluttering as he lost all control.

Tai Lung was gone, lost in the sensory overload of Po's warm, tight hole. Even as the panda's cheeks slammed against his ears and the tight walls clenched painfully around his tongue, he kept on eating it out as he was told with an unrepentant gusto. He moaned once again, a claw gracing the underside of his cock as his fingers instinctively wrapped around it. He felt the pressure of his fingers around his shaft, his fingers feeling the throbbing pulses beneath the skin, the soft tingle of pleasure shooting up his spine like a shock of lightning.

His eyes went wide, and the pleasure was gone. He released his newfound grip, tearing his attention away from the part of his body that was so neglected that it ached. His length throbbed with a very real, frustrated pain as his fingers uncurled from around it. But Tai knew he hadn't earned it, not yet. He didn't deserve to feel the pleasure that anything involving his dick could provide. The only thing that mattered was Po; everything else was secondary, his own pleasure especially.

Once again, he lost track of time. The moments ticked by, but he didn't seem to notice in the slightest. He kept going, Po's hips coming to a standstill before wiggling back against him as he devoured that fat ass, lost in every sense he could name. His mind was blank, Po's ass the only thing he could think of. What lay on the other side of the panda's body, those big, plump balls and thick, monstrous cock, teased him every so often in his mind's eye, but the muscled leopard was completely focused on his task. He carried out the order with enthusiasm and eagerness, eating that big ass like he had been ordered to, every moment as smooth and blissful as the inside of Po's hole as he slurped and slobbered along it...

Po's paw came crashing down hard on his cheeks, striking his huge ass with a massive swat downward. Both globes of flabby flesh and black fur rippled and jiggled against Tai's slurping, worshipping muzzle, his golden eyes opening wide as the slap snapped him out of his haze. His mind cleared by just a bit, foggy and uncertain of his surroundings. He came to slowly, the world beginning to catch up with him bit by bit. A paw squeezing down hard on his ears jolted him awake, and the sudden, rough pull back snapped him fully back into reality, his head spinning as Po's bouncy cheeks slammed back together in front of his eyes. A thick, sloppy trail of spit flowed down his now-obscured taint, his balls dripping onto the floor below and his black fur sopping wet. Po's paw threw Tai roughly backward, smirking over his shoulder as his little bitch slammed into the sheets again, a teasing, cocky glint in his eyes. Another smack rang out, loud enough to nearly make Tai's ears ring again, as Po's paw gave his ass yet another slap.

"Did you like that, kitty?" Po smirked cockily, giving his hips an equally-teasing wiggle as his fat cheeks quaked. "That's one good ass, huh?"

Tai merely nodded, mesmerized by that jiggling, spit-coated backside, wanting nothing more than to dive right back into it. He nodded with a little more enthusiasm than he had intended, earning a deep chuckle from the panda above him as he began, once again, to work that ass. Those fat, juicy cheeks bounced relentlessly, clapping loud enough to echo off the walls. His hole flashed itself with every bounce upward, gaped and oozing with spit, giving the occasional teasing wink that caused more to dribble down his taint. That enticing image would always be cut short by those huge cheeks slamming together with a pleasing ripple, only to flash itself again and repeat the cycle.

"Don't answer that," Po chuckled, his cheeks slamming back together one last time with an especially-hypnotic ripple. "I already know what you're gonna say. Besides, I've got your next order all lined up!"

Tai didn't speak, he didn't dare to. Instead, he watched on as Po's huge butt pulled away from him, the panda turning to the side and bending over at the waist. His ear twitched curiously, his eyes watching hawkishly as Po’s stubby little tail wiggled from side to side as its owner rummaged around under the bed, clearly looking very intently for something. He racked his brain for any possible ideas about what it could be, but before he could get too deep into his thoughts, an excited yelp hit his ears from below.

“Ha! Found it!”

Po pulled himself out from underneath the bed quickly, a wide excited grin plastered on his face, his green eyes shining bright. Tai’s eyes widened in a mixture of anticipation and fear at what he saw in the panda’s grip: a massive bright green dildo of what looked to be solid jade, almost as thick around as Po’s own cock that sat between his legs. However, it was much, much longer, clocking it at what looked like a foot, give or take a couple of inches. Tai’s stomach fluttered, his heart raced, as Po reached over onto a nearby shelf, his eyes riveted on that thick jade toy as the panda reached for a large ceramic pitcher near the top of the shelf. Some kind of liquid sloshed around inside it, a few viscous drops of fluid dribbling and spilling down the sides. Po’s grin twisted back into a smirk as he tipped the pitcher over, a stream of slick, viscous fluid falling from the container and onto the light green shaft below, a copious amount of the stuff being poured out over every inch it could reach before it was set back onto the shelf with a light tap. His free paw wrapped around the thick, girthy base near a pair of solid jade balls, his other paw giving it a preliminary pump from base to tip, all the way over every last inch and back again.

“There we go!” Po cried jubilantly as every last drop of that oily lubricant was spread around the dildo, giving it a reflective, mirror-like shine. “One whole foot of dick, solid jade!”

Tai gulped audibly, watching as Po’s paw ran along every shining inch, his claws tapping lightly on the tip before sliding back down.

“Man, it’s been a while since this thing saw some action...”

He took a deep breath, his hole twitching between his spotted cheeks as he watched every last movement Po made. There was no way in hell Po was planning on prepping him with that monster, right? Or maybe he’d be forced to take it down his throat while the panda pounded him from behind. Or maybe he would use it as a threat, in case he felt like misbehaving? His mind raced with all sorts of terrifying possibilities, each more intense than the last. All he could do now was sit back and wait to see what the Dragon Warrior had in store…

“Alright, kitty, that’s enough messing around. You wanna get your second order?”

Tai steadied his heavy breathing, nodding with a heavy exhale.

“Heheh, good~” Po chuckled darkly, “Trust me, you’re gonna like this one.”

Tai somehow doubted that. But nevertheless, he watched on in eager anticipation for what the panda had in mind for his next move. He watched, waited, for any sign of that huge jade cock being used against him: a single paw going for his mouth, Po’s grip around his ankles, a jerk back as his legs were yanked up, his ass or muzzle for the taking. But it never came. Instead, Tai’s eyes went wide as Po made a full turn, that massive, black-furred ass coming into view once again, complete with another hypnotizing, clapping bounce. Po’s paw reached back behind him, the panda arching his back and filling up his field of vision with nothing but that huge ass as a pair of black paws cupped his cheeks from underneath, spreading them wide with a teasing wink of his spit-lubed hole. Tai’s breathing picked up, his heart fluttering in anticipation as Po tossed the dildo over his shoulder, the massive jade cock landing next to Tai with a heavy thud. Po’s hole flexed, a dribble of pre slipping down his taint as the panda chuckled deeply. 

“Okay, kitty, here’s your second order for the day: take that dildo and shove it in me.”

Tai sputtered, desperately looking for words in his frazzled brain. His neglected length throbbed painfully between his legs, his heart racing with carnal excitement as the words hit his ear. At first, he could believe it. There was no way that this big, dominant panda wanted him to fill his ass up with a whole foot of dick. There was no way that that massive jade dildo wasn’t meant for him this whole time. There was no way this was going where he thought it was going! But here he was, his courage sprouting inside him as the order sank in.

Po chuckled, peering over his shoulder with a wiggle of his hips. “Well? You heard me, kitty. Put that big dildo in me! I wanna feel it~”

Tai bit his lower lip, using every ounce of his strength to hold back from saying even a single word as he took that huge dildo in his grip, observing it up close for the first time. It was too big, there was no way Po’s hole could handle this much, even if it was just made of jade. Hell, he was having a hard time just wrapping his paw around its girth, the tips of his fingers just barely touching on the other side. He forged on though, lifting it up and leaning forward to get a nice angle, a perfect view, as the dildo’s thick tip pressed between those fat, spread cheeks, one paw right below the tip while its twin supported it from the very back, his paw pressing up against those huge, sculpted balls from behind. The cold surface of the slight green stone pressed firmly against Po’s spit-lubed hole, that pink ring of muscle dripping as its owner teasingly pressed back against it. It took every last ounce of restraint for Tai to keep silent. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to ask Po if he was sure, to ask him whether he really wanted to do this. But he kept quiet; Po knew what he was doing, and Tai was sure he would love it anyway.

Tai pressed his back paw forward, watching with eager anticipation as Po’s hole buckled under the weight of that solid jade tip, pressing inward every-so-slowly. That panda didn’t make a sound as it slowly breached his defenses, that slicked-up ring of muscle giving way bit by bit as Tai looked on with fascination. He licked his lips, every second going by at half-speed, until with a slick, quiet schlick, that solid stone cockhead slipped into Po’s hole. A soft grunt hit his ears, the angle giving him a perfect view of how the dildo’s fat tip spread that panda’s rimmed-out hole wide, wider than he thought it was possible to take. But Po was taking it, taking it like an absolute beast as he wiggled his hips back, swaying his ass from side to side and pushing himself back onto its length with a deep, hungry groan. Tai stared, impressed and amazed, as Po’s hole stretched further to accommodate every inch that slid into him, bit by bit. Every second, Po took more, inch after inch disappearing into his spit-lubed ass with long, wet slurps as that veritable pillar of jade slid over his slickened skin, inside and out.

“Mmmm, fuck…!” Po swore, his hole stretching wider as he neared the six-inch mark. “Oh yeah, that feels good…! So big~”

Tai’s dick throbbed between his legs heftily, his own hole twitching at the image in front of him as he watched on. He had to admit it looked like it hurt more than anything else, but Po didn’t seem to mind at all. The infectious confidence spurred the leopard on, steadying the shaft with his front paw as his back one pressed it deeper, slipping the sixth and seventh inches deep into Po like it was nothing. No matter how much of that massive jade dick slid into Po’s insides, he was still amazed: amazed by how the ring stretched beyond anything he had thought possible, amazed by how easily Po took every last rock-hard inch, amazed at how eager and confident he still was, even as his insides were being filled and split apart by nearly a foot of artificial cock. In the back of his mind, a question lingered.

Would he be able to take this much if it were the real thing? A tiny bit of his usual confident self hoped that someday, he would find out.

“Nnnngh…! C’mon, kitty, that all you got?!” Po groaned as the home stretch neared, the ninth inch slipping into him as the tip probed deep inside his depths. “Cmon, bitch, fill me up…!!”

Tai pulled himself back into reality, shaking off those extra thoughts and focusing on the task at hand. His lips curled into a slight grin, his fingers gripping the backside of the dildo tight as he pulled back, a good two inches slipping out of Po’s hungry hole with a wet squelch. Tai’s golden eyes narrowed, his grip of the tightening in both paws as he made a single, solid push, every last bit of the remaining four-and-a-half inches roughly ramming themselves into Po’s ass with one clean shove. A loud, pleasured cry, almost like a moan, hit his ears like a truck, the panda’s fat cheeks rippling and jiggling against the base of the dildo as every last bit sank into him at once. Tai leaned back a bit, admiring how those that large jade ballsack pressed firmly against Po’s spasming, clenching hole, his cheeks parting and jiggling around it as it forced them apart. Po took a deep breath, his own balls contracting beneath him, the sheer girth of the jade cock stretching him wide as Tai finally released his grip, patting the dildo with a smirk.

“Oh… wow! When I told you to fill me up, I didn’t expect that! You’re good…!”

Tai leaned back on his paws, admiring that huge, stuffed ass in all its glory. “I’m just following orders, Dragon Warrior~” He chuckled slightly, feeling his old personality welling up inside him. He wasn’t sure that it was for the better.

“Yeah, you are, and you’re doing a good job. Keep it up and you might earn a reward some time~!” Po’s paw crashed down on his ass, his fingers digging into those fat, black-furred cheeks with a loud, meaty slap. Tai’s cock throbbed between his legs at the images taking root in his mind; all of them irresistibly hot in their own way, and too numerous to count.

Po bit his lips lower lip with a sexy glare, chuckling deeply as he turned around, Tai’s heart sinking when that huge ass disappeared from view. “Speaking of which, let’s get on the main event. Whadda you say, kitty~?”

Tai gulped softly, nerves welling up in his belly. He looked up with an audible gulp as Po loomed over him from above, arms folded across his cushy chest and green eyes burning. His massively-thick cock sat at attention between his legs with a throb, the muscled leopard gulping down another load of spit when he laid eyes on its plump, leaking shaft. Po smirked down at him with a domineering snicker in his eyes, lips curled into a smirking grin. “Get those legs in the air, bitch. Don’t keep me waiting.” 

Tai reached down to his ankles, pulling his legs up over his head, feet in the air and knees straight, his eyes locked and riveted on that giant length all the while. It throbbed, it pulsed, it leaked precious, gooey precum onto the floor with soft plaps; it called him in, reeling him toward it like a fish on a line. But he didn’t dare move a muscle, at least one that his new master didn’t tell him to move. The panda reached once again for the pitcher of lube, smirking down at Tai as his fingers wrapped around the handle. Po’s paw wrapped around his length, a line of that thick fluid being poured over the top of his short, but girthy, shaft, spilling down the sides and clinging to the underside before dripping down onto the floor beneath them. Po’s smirk grew slightly wider as his paw noisily smeared that viscous fluid around his shaft, every inch of that throbbing, leaking length shining in no time flat. By the time Po took a few steps forward, his cock was shining and reflective, like a mirror of pitch-black flesh. His cock bounced lightly as he advanced towards Tai, a loud smack ringing out and a sharp pain shooting through the leopard’s rump as the panda’s paw came crashing down on his exposed target.

“Heh,” Po chuckled, giving his cock a little pump and pouring a little extra fluid on his other paw. “Nice pose you got there. Almost looks natural for you~” Another sharp pain zapped up Tai’s spine as his other cheek was smacked, this time a little bit harder. “Spread ‘em. Gimme a good look at that ass.”

Tai obliged, his mind hazy and clouded as he did as he as he was told, digging his claws into the juicy, spotted hide of his thick, muscled cheeks and pulling them apart. His cock jumped against his abdomen when he felt Po’s radiating body heat, his intense sexual energy, grace his pink, puckered hole like the warmth of a fire. It was hot, intense, strong like no other feeling he had ever felt before. It felt warm and exciting and enticing, and it only grew in heat and intensity as Po advanced on him by a couple of steps. His black-furred paws came crashing down next to his shoulders, indenting the sheets when he leaned over.

“Think you’re ready, kitty? Think you’re ready for me~?”

Tai couldn’t do anything else but nod. He nodded especially hard, his mouth agape and his eyes glazed over, lost in Po’s dominance and confidence. The spaced-out eyes went wide, a gasp escaping his throat when he felt something against his hole; something huge and thick, monstrously-girthy and warm. Po’s massive tip pressed soundly against his quivering, virgin hole, slick with lube and pre as its owner’s hips pushed against him. Po chuckled, his eyes lidding sensually as a flush of red hit his spotted, gray muzzle. He blushed, his nervousness overtaking him as that huge cockhead pressed firmly against his entrance, an entrance that had never even seen so much as a tongue up until now. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Po smirked, allowing Tai’s paws to slip off of his spotted rump so that his own paws could take their place, his hooked ursine claws digging deep enough into those muscled cheeks hard enough to nearly draw blood. “‘Cause I can’t wait anymore!”

Tai grit his fangs hard enough to hurt, his jaw in pain as he attempted to relax the rest of his body. His paws found his ankles, his legs hoisted straight up in the air, his spotted tail limp and hanging over the side of the bed as he took a long, deep breath. His body relaxed inside and out, his years of serene, meditative training returning to him as every muscle relaxed genty, all the way from his shoulders down to his feet. Another deep breath came, his mind focused on nothing but complete, peaceful relaxation, his chest rising and falling as his arms relaxed and his legs bent at the knee, his lube-smeared hole tingling with anticipation every step of the way. Po’s massive, fat tip pressed soundly against his entrance, the muscled ring gradually growing looser against the panda’s gradual, ever-so-slow push. He closed his eyes gently, focusing on nothing on that one feeling, his hole buckling under the pressure as Po’s tip steadily pressed through his lowered defenses.

He nodded gently, breathing deeply through his nose, and knowing he was ready. He heard Po snickers, that massively-thick tip slapping wetly against his virgin hole. The muscle twitched against the few loud smacks, but Tai remained as calm as he could be, almost completely unfazed.

“Alright, kitty, let’s get to the main event. I’m not holding back anymore. Now you’re gonna see what a real warrior’s cock feels like~!”

Tai’s eyes went wide, his pupils shrinking to the size of peas, a loud, heavy gasp sounding out as Po’s tip pressed into his ass. It was thick; no, beyond thick. It was huge to say the absolute very least. That massive cockhead pressed forward by a couple of inches, the entire thing breaking down his last line of defense as his hole gave way for its immense size. His muscled hole buckled under the pressure of the initial push, his insides feeling like they were being filled to the brim, ripped apart, his hole stretching out with a growing, stretching pain that shot through his rump, zapping up his spine. His grit his teeth again, his ass on fire with that sharp, ripping pain as the equivalent of at least two shafts’ worth of diameter pushed into him at once. Tears welled in his eyes as a deep, devious chuckle hit his ears, the pain and filling sensation only growing, Po’s hips pressing forward a little bit too fast for his own comfort. He had no idea it would feel like this, no idea how bad it would stretch him, how being filled to the limit it would make him feel, how much pure pain would be pumped into him at once. His hole spasmed instinctually as his composure and calm broke down, clenching down hard enough to split him in half on Po’s girth as inch after inch speared him bit by bit. He thanked his ancestors that Po’s length was so short.

He lost track of time, his mind a blur. He couldn’t even begin to count how many seconds passed per inch, couldn't bear to look between his legs to watch as every last bit of that monstrous dick tore him open. He could see it now in his head: that massive cock spreading his hole wide, wider than he ever thought possible, Po’s hips pressing forward with a slow, steady pace to fill him up with pure, masculine girth. He didn’t dare look to see the real thing, his mental image was painful enough. 

But then, against his better judgement, as the last of Po’s shaft slipped into him, the panda’s groin pressing soundly against his spread cheeks, his cock throbbed. His upturned, footlong length jumped against his abs, the telltale, warm sensation of fresh precum gracing his fur. The pain mixed with a special kind of newfound pleasure, deep inside him, a kind of pleasure he couldn’t explain or put into words. He couldn’t tell whether it was replacing the pain or just building on top of it, but there was no denying: it was making the experience a whole lot more enjoyable. He had to admit, even as he grit his teeth hard enough to hurt his jaw, that he was liking this. 

His walls began to shift, Po’s groin pressing soundly against his thick, muscled cheeks as the panda buried every half-inch he could in that hot, tight ass. Tai’s insides wrapped around his massively-thick girth like a tight glove that was a size too small, stretching them wide to their limits, but still remaining snug and inviting. Tai felt Po’s pulse through one of those thick, prominent veins snaking across that pitch-black flesh, his own cock throbbing in response and ill-advised anticipation. His walls echoed the throb, clenching tight around Po’s immense size with a reflexive spasm, and a deep groan hit his ears. He gasped at the sound, refusing to open his eyes unless told otherwise.

“Nnnngh… aww yeah, that ass feels good~” Po grunted, Tai’s inside suddenly feeling much hotter, much stickier; the heat and texture only fresh pre could provide. “Can’t believe I didn’t take this thing sooner… so tight…!” Po’s pleasured groan subsided, his tone painting a picture of a wide, predatory smirk in Tai’s head. “Ya feel that, kitty? Ya feel that big cock in your hole~?” 

Tai grit his fangs again, his jaw feeling like it was ready to crack, putting all of his energy into keeping his eyes shut, as Po’s shaft began to slide back out of him. He had to admit, even if just to himself; it felt good. It felt better than good. The feeling of Po’s massive girth slipping over nerve endings all along his walls, drawing out whimpers and clenches alike from him, was too much to describe. He only wished it could last longer. Po chuckled again, his tip leaving Tai’s now-gaped and oozing hole with a wet pop. 

“Well, are you gonna say something or not? When your master asks you a question, you answer! Now, I’m gonna repeat myself…” A loud slap rang out against the walls, Tai’s ass on fire from both inside and out as their bodies slammed together again, that pillar of pitch-black flesh stretching him wide as it rammed into his hole without remorse. “Do you feel that big, fat cock inside you, kitty~?”

Tai’s lower lip trembled, the words hard to form. His mind and body were wracked with a mix of pain and budding pleasure, and the pleasure seemed to be winning. The thrust was rough, and unexpected, and it did feel good; much better than the first. He pieced the thought together slowly, Po’s cock throbbing and pumping another load of slick pre into him all the while, and it slipped out.

“Y-yes… It f-feels… s-so good…!”

Another one of Po’s chuckles hit his ears, that panda’s hips pulling back steadily until only the fat tip remained inside his hole. Tai’s cock throbbed once again, a burning-hot rope of precum streaking across his chest and face. 

“Oh yeah, it’s good? And what else~?”

Tai’s mouth went to work before his head could kick into gear, that teasing, girthy tip pressing inward with short, teasing pushes. It drove him mad, his ass squeezing down on in equally-short bursts, desiring it, begging for it. His voice came out in trembling mewls before he could stop himself, his footlong dick pumping pre out against his chest.

“Master… your cock is so big! So big…!! Please, please, fuck me! I deserve it, I want it, I need it!! I need your cock in me, sir! Please, make me yours!!”

Tai’s eyes creaked open, the leopard too lost in his own anticipation and pleasure to be as embarrassed as he should have been, Po’s lips curling into a toothy smirk, his deep green eyes burning with a predatory lust. His eyes shot down between his legs, Po’s tar-black shaft poised to wreck his hole at a moment’s notice, poised at just the right angle to pound him even more senseless. He shut his eyes again, allowing the pure sensory experience to take him, his ears tingling at two different sounds at once: the sound of Po’s voice in response, and the telltale scrape of his foot on the floor as his legs spaced themselves apart.

“Hehe, sounds fun to me. Alright, bitch, you’ve earned your fun. Get ready for me~!”

Another rough slam forward rocked Tai to his core, pushing his back a couple of inches on the bed as his spotted ass jiggled from the impact. His hole was swiftly filled again, another pump of hot pre shooting deep into his depths as he threw his head back and cried out. 

“Yes, M-Master, please…!! Own me, I beg you…!!!”

Po’s toothy smirk gleamed, his hips pulling back for another, faster thrust. The ensuing meaty slap of fur on fur and the panda’s domineering chuckle melded together perfectly, creating the perfect pairing of sounds, encapsulating the moment in a single second.

“Don’t worry, kitty, I was gonna do that anyway~!!”

The onslaught on pain and pleasure that followed was more intense than he could have ever imagined, wracking Tai Lung’s backside, insides, and entire body. Po’s hips slammed into his in rapid succession, slap after slap echoing off the walls as their bodies crashed together again and again, that fat length filling him up with its monstrous size before slipping right back out again and leaving him empty. He fought back a few tears, the stretching pain making way for filling, stuffed pleasured bit by bit, the pleasure winning out with every thrust that hit his rump. The panda’s crotch slapped into his cheeks so many times, so quickly, that he lost count. Po’s paws gripped his ankles tightly, holding his legs straight up in the air, far apart, as he went to town on that tight, untouched hole, pounding it with all his might and all his stamina. Tai grit his fangs harder than he ever had before, his walls spasming against his will around that thick, pistoning shaft as Po filled him up with everything he had: every inch of that fat dick stretched him wide beyond his wildest dreams, every dollop and spurt of precum was hot and sticky, filling the air with wet squelches every time Po’s thrusts connected to his body, every last growl and grunt from the panda above him nearly sent him into another begging frenzy, every last movement, thrust, and slam lulled him into a sense of perfect bliss. He didn’t want to moan or scream, he had no intention of displaying even the slightest hint of personality, he had no desire to be anything other than the panda’s toy. All he had to do was lie back and enjoy as his ass was ploughed and his body dominated…

The last drop of pain dissipated, fizzling out like a droplet of water in a hot pan. The last bit of stretching pain made way for pleasure, Tai’s entire backside on fire with pure ecstasy as his walls were stretched and spread apart by every inch of the panda’s massive girth. His hole tingled with every thrust, that fat tip pounding every single sweet spot he owned, his neglected, footlong length gushing hot, gooey pre onto his abs and chest as he finally gave the last shred of himself to Po. He lay there in silence, mouth agape, eyes shut, and muzzle blushed, taking Po with only the occasional submissive mewl. With every moan that escaped his lips, another one of Po’s growls or chuckles hit his ears, and the thrusts sped up. From time to time, he thought he heard the panda’s voice, the voice of his new master caressing his ears, but his words were muffled, inaudible through the lust clouding his mind. Time both crawled and sped by, every thrust and clench lasting both forever and not long enough, the leopard desperately wanting it to go faster, last longer: we wanted this to last an eternity, but the thought of his eventual climax only brought him closer to it. He couldn’t wait for the finale, but he also never wanted it to come. The contradiction didn’t even cross his mind, it just all seemed so right, even as Po’s thrusts sped up, the slams of his hips coming harder and harder with every passing moment.

Despite the dazed lust clouding his ears, a single sound did poke through. A single, telltale noise peaked through the haze, drawing him that bit closer back to reality. The scape of Po’s footpad against the floor, exactly the same as before, broke his lustful hypnosis, and his eyes instinctively opened. He looked down between his legs, past his pre-spewing tip and sticky fur, past his lifted legs and Po’s body as it slammed mercilessly into his ass, only to notice a small thing: Po’s foot, elevated on the bed frame. He watched on as Po’s thrusted at a downward angle, the following four-inch drive forward nearly pushing him forward on the sheets. A new kind of pleasure wracked his backside, like a button being pressed deep in his depths, a button that caused his tip to unleash a violent squirt of hot pre right onto his face and his loins to stir and burn in pleasure. Another one of Po’s chuckles hit his ears, but this time, he saw how Po’s face twisted in a domineering, devilish smirk, teeth flashing and green eyes burning brighter than ever before. Another foot joined its brother on the frame of the bed, Po’s rump hiking itself up as he pulled back to the tip, the curves of both black-furred cheeks visible from this perfect angle as he braced for another thrust. The slam came not from the front, but from above, the panda ramming his entire lower body down to spear Tai’s body from a nearly ninety-degree angle. Tai’s eyes widened, a loud moan leaking from his lips just as another pump of pre leaked from his cock, his eyes alternating between Po’s visible, jiggling butt and his pistoning cock as it pounded his hole from that most amazing of angles. Tai had never seen a man act so dominant, so aggressive… so perfect. He felt glad to his be bitch, his kitty, as that cock destroyed his hole bit by bit, sending him into another frenzy. The words he spoke didn’t even hit his ears; he had no idea what he had just said, but whatever it was, Po seemed to be reacting. His toothy smirk dropped, turning into an aggressive, almost angry snarl, eyes narrowing with a deep growl. Po’s voice breached his ears, accentuated by the slaps and claps echoing through the room.

“Yeah… take it, bitch! Take your master’s cock! Love it, want it, take it all!!!”

Tai’s eyes tore away from Po’s face, snarling and predatory, fangs bared, falling down to his cock as it ravaged him with every downward slam. His eyes lingered there for what seemed like minutes, watching as every inch disappeared into him only to emerge with a sheen of pre and lube clinging onto every last bit of black flesh, his ring stretched and pulling out with him. His spotted cheeks jiggled with every smack of their bodies, bouncing as Po crashed into him without mercy or concern for his own pleasure. He watched that sight for longer than he cared to admit, if he could tell time at all at this point. 

But another sight beckoned on the edge of his field of vision. His gaze rose upward, past Po’s belly and muscled arms, past his snarling face, all the way to that huge, fat, jiggling ass behind him. Po’s giant ass rose like the sun over a hill with every pull backward, hiking itself up into the air with meaty claps and hypnotic jiggles. Memories of those full, round cheeks slamming into his face, his tongue tasting those tight insides, flooded into him, pulling him further out of his daze as his mind churned. Those two black globes of flab and fur, as black as his cock, bouncing up and down in the air behind him, drew all of his attention, drawing in his widened eyes and never letting go. The pleasure of his ass being destroyed still remained, but his gaze was captured like a tight leash, only adding to the overall experience. Even if he had been able to speak of his own free will, he would have had no words to describe everything around him; it was all just too much for words.

Tai’s eyes widened more, if that was even possible, watching on as one of Po’s paws released his grip on his ankles. The lack of pressure on Tai’s leg felt strange, almost unfamiliar, but he didn’t have time to process it before the panda’s paw reached around his back. Po’s back arched as he pulled back again, the panda’s paw landing a hefty, quaking slap against that fat ass with a sly chuckle, his green eyes boring into Tai’s gold for a split, teasing second. Tai’s heart leapt as Po’s paw took hold of one of those huge globes of black fur, spreading it off to the side, fingers worming his way between them until a clink of claw on jade reached the leopard’s ears. Gradually, with the world going at half-speed, a wet, soft squelch caressed Tai’s senses as the first few inches of that huge jade dildo came into view, slick and shining with lube. Po’s paw wrapped around the sculpted pair of balls, pulling out inch after inch with a moan from his lips, until finally, at last, only the tip remained. Tai’s mind was flooded with half-formed questions, assumptions about what was next that never fully formed into coherent thoughts. The entirety of that massive jade cock shimmered with lube, Po’s hole stretched by it just as his own cock stretched Tai. Tai’s thoughts came to an abrupt halt, shattering like glass as Po finally slammed downward again. His paw matched his hips’ downward slam, both the panda and the leopard’s holes being filled with dick at exactly the same time. Po threw his head back, eyes closed, and cried out in a moan that shook Tai to his core, every last inch of that footlong toy being rammed right back into him in an instant.

“Ahhhh, fuck~!! Man, that feels good…!! So b-big…!!!”

Po resumed his merciless pounding thrusts in no time at all, Tai’s mind being scattered and shattered by the thoughts and sensations shooting through his system. He watched on as Po worked in tandem with the toy, pulling it back when he thrust forward, and thrust it back into him one a single shove when he pulled back. Tai’s hole felt stickier, hotter, as more pre than ever before filled his depths to the brim, no doubt spurred on by the vigorous fucking Po was giving himself from behind. He threw his head back with an almost equally-submissive moan, working that dildo expertly in and out of his stretched, spit-filled hole, never missing a single beat. Every thrust forward to fill up Tai was accompanied by a pull back to the tip, the jade cockhead sometimes leaving that gaped hole with an audible pop, and every draw backward of his hips was met with a perfectly-timed, ramming thrust, every single inch filling up Po’s hole to the limit. Tai still couldn't fathom it: how could someone as dominant and aggressive as Po enjoy something so subby? Tai wondered whether he always did this, even as his thoughts flew in all different directions, but they got nowhere: the sensations, the pleasure, the sights and sounds were all too much for him to handle. He grit his teeth, his hole spasming as his cock pumped load after load of hot pre out onto his fur, his eyes and ears taking in everything they could, his climax rapidly rearing its head. He didn’t dare say a word yet; Po had the privilege of going first, after all. And in the end, if Po chose to deny him his climax, who was he to say no?

The slaps doubled, Po’s cheeks quaking and bouncing from not only the thrusts upward, but also the constant fucking he was giving himself. Tai fought off every urge to shut his eyes, he didn’t want to miss a second of what he was seeing. Po was such a beast, so perfect in every way, every movement and motion was carnal perfection. The panda in that moment was dominance made flesh, more amazing and brutal than Tai could have even hoped to be, even as his ravaged his own hole with that jade dildo. Tai bit his lower lip, voice and mewling moans quivering, his will to hold on slacking with every second. Po’s eyes glinted, and Tai knew he had taken notice. He growled again, slamming into his especially hard and holding it there, continuing to work his own hole all the while. 

“You wanna cum, kitty…? is that it...?” Po snarled through his pleasured grunts and winded huffs. “You wanna shoot that load, huh..? You wanna give it all to me~?!”

Tai could only nod, his climax approaching like a speeding train, ready to strike at any moment without so much as a warning. His cock throbbed and spurted like a leaking pipe, ready to burst as Po pumped another sticky load of that same substance deep into him. Po slammed the toy deep into his ass one final time, working it in and out at the base as his own cock throbbed and pulsed inside the leopard’s tight walls. 

“I’m gonna take that… as a yes…!! Oh gods, I can’t wait to see it~”

Tai gasped for air, the anticipation boiling up inside him like a pot ready to overflow. Po’s voice was silk on his ears, velvet on his senses as every system in his body screamed for release. He pressed his lower body back against Po’s shaft, feeling it press deeper into him by only a half-inch.

“Y-yes... p-please....” Was he all he could muster, his cock jumping with a spurt of pre. It landed right on Po’s face, like a streak of pure liquid heat against the white and black patterns of his fur. 

“Alright, kitty…!” Po grunted, shutting his eyes tight, teeth bared in a snarl as his cock pulsed and throbbed inside that slick, abused hole, ready to burst at any moment like a blocked pipe. “Cum for me…!!!”

Tai felt the pressure building, ready to explode out at any second. His heart raced against the inside of his chest, pounding in his ears, his muzzle red with blushing blood-flow. He took in the sights one last time, his vision and consciousness faltering in his pleasured haze: Po’s cock slamming in and out of his stretched, abused hole as he resumed his rough, pounding thrusts; the sight of his gray, spotted fur, sticky and stained and saturated with gooey pre; Po’s paw thrusting back and forth, working that huge jade cock in and out of his own ass again and again. He saw Po’s snarls and moans, those green eyes burning, his ears failing as he finally let his head back back. He allowed his eyes to flutter close, shutting themselves tight, as his jaw dropped. Whether any sound came out, he couldn’t tell. All he felt was the release of a great internal pressure, a complete and total explosion of tension that both wracked and relaxed his entire body. Every muscle under his hide tensed up as his climax finally hit, harder than any punch he had even taken. He felt his footlong cock jump and throb against his body, his chest and face suddenly being streaked with white-hot heat than never seemed to stop. His own seed shot across his face and chest like ropes of fire, and there was so much of it. He didn’t dare open his eyes and ruin the moment. He had no idea how long it lasted, whether it was a few seconds or almost a full minute, but however long it was, it was bliss. He didn’t care how long it lasted, all he cared about was the pure release as his feet and legs convulsed, his fist slammed into the bed over and over again, his jaw and throat hurting from what was no doubt some kind of squealing, screaming moan. His length just kept pumping out its pent-up cum, round after round, ropes and ropes, Po’s length pounding him all the while, only to spur him on more. 

His walls squeezed, clenched, and spasmed around that fat, pistoning cock, Po’s paw squeezing down on his ankle with enough force to snap it in two. But his bone remained undamaged, even as Po’s own climax hit. Just barely on the edge of his returning hearing, Tai’s ear was hit with a screaming roar, the pillar of flesh inside him pulsing and jumping against his walls, unloading every last drop of that hot, creamy, gooey cum the panda could muster right into his depths. He felt it like the blast of an active volcano; a wave of heat and sticky fluid, rushing like a burst dam to fill him up. His own climax fed off of Po’s, every last pump of hot seed into his depths carried his constant unloading further, only for his walls to milk further rounds out of Po as their hips rammed together so fast neither could truly process it. 

But eventually, Tai’s mind slowly began to piece itself back together, bit by bit, as both of them finally reached their limit. Po’s jackhammering hips finally began to slow down, his erupting cock only managing to fire off a couple more shots of white-hot seed before he had no more to give. Tai’s shaft jumped less and less, a few more fiery streaks of cum firing off across his chest and face until, finally, a shiver and a wave of relaxed fatigue fell over his body. Po’s hips met his own with one final, weak slap, the panda’s paw slamming the dildo back inside himself only a few more times before everything finally came to a standstill.

The world caught up with Tai. It rushed back to him quickly, his senses catching up in no time at all. He realized just how heavy his breathing was, how his chest heaved up and down as he gasped for air. His eyes opened weakly, scanning his white-streaked torso and feebly throbbing cock, still rock-hard against his chest and tingling with residual pleasure. It was almost like lightning, crackling for seconds after it struck him, his length still idly twitching in the aftershock. His ears were muffled, but as his hearing finally came back to him, the only sounds that graced his senses was the sound of labored breathing and his own heartbeat, pounding in his ears as it gradually settled. The bedsheets next to him sagged, his legs fell down against the frame, as Po’s paws slammed down next to his shoulders, the panda leaning over, exhausted. Po’s loud, panting breaths hit his ear, making it twitch, even as he chuckled weakly.

“Heheh… that was fun… wasn’t it, kitty…?” Po’s voice still had that certain cocky dominance to it, even as he panted and wheezed to catch his breath. “Don’t… lie to me… kitty…! I know you… loved it…!” The pauses between Po’s words became smaller and smaller every second, the panda’s smirk returning to his face before he had fully recovered. He leaned into Tai’s face, the leopard still panting for breath. “Didn’t ya~?”

Tai could only nod, Po’s smirking dominance pulling him back in even though he was ready to pass out. The fatigue that washed over his was so heavy that he felt the pull of sleep, but Po enticed him to stay awake in a way that no other person in the world could. He struggled to try and speak, but only let out a small barely-audible squeak.

“C’mon, kitty, don’t gimme that.” Po teased, crossing his arms across his still rising and falling chest as his feet returned to the ground, back straightening up to loom over him. “What’s the matter? Are you just so blown-away by my topping skills that you’re speechless? I mean, I wouldn’t blame ya if you were~”

Tai just nodded again. He had nothing to say even if he could speak. Po scoffed with a roll of his eyes, before looking down at him again. 

“Ah c’mon, you’re too easy. All I gotta do is whip out this big dick and you’re all mine: where’s the challenge? I guess I can’t complain though, this ass is pretty nice~” Another loud slap landed against Tai’s spotted rump, those abused, white-stained cheeks jiggling against Po’s buried shaft. “But guess what, bitch~?” Tai gulped audibly, paws gripping the sheets and pupils shrinking in shock, as Po pulled his hips back, that fat, pitch-back cock slipping out of his hole with a slick, wet sound, followed by a loud pop. The panda lifted that thick shaft up with a couple of fingers, slapping it down against the leopard’s tender balls like a pillar of ebony, smeared with white. “I’m still hard~”

Tai’s eyes immediately shot down between his legs, his cock throbbing with a jump as Po’s paw squeezed its fingers around his impressive-lengthy shaft. His heart rate picked up again, not out of fatigue, but excitement as Po’s grip stroked him from base to tip, feeling up every inch of his neglected, sensitive dick with perfectly-timed squeezes. Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Po hungrily lick his chops. “And it looks like you are too. I wouldn’t wanna leave ya unsatisfied, would I? That would just be mean!”

As Po chuckled once again, Tai’s mind couldn’t help but race with ideas again. He, as usual, had no idea what the Dragon Warrior was planning. However, whatever was coming, he was sure he’d love it.

“Remember how I said that if you were a good kitty, I’d let you have a reward?” Po smirked smugly as he spoke, slipping his pre-slickened paw back down Tai’s quivering, throbbing length. “Well, do ya? Or did you forget already~?“

Tai shook his head in response, his eyes glued to that black-furred paw slowly, teasingly, jacking him off. He felt the rising pleasure again, the pressure from within boiling up, a feeling coming from deep inside him that round two had only just begun.

“Y-yes, sir… I remember…” He squeaked, biting his lower lip with a quiver. Po smirked wider, eyes smouldering. 

“That’s good, ‘cause you’ve been a good kitty today. I think you deserve that reward right about now. What do you think~?”

Tai instantly knew that the question didn’t need an answer. His expression, the tone of his voice, the way his shaft seemed to welcome the embrace of just Po’s paw alone. An idea popped into his head, but it couldn’t have been true. There was no way Po could possibly be thinking of…?

“Okay, kitty, ya wanna get your reward? Well, here it is: your third order. Ya wanna know what your third order is~?” Po’s tone was especially-sly, sneakier and cockier than Tai had ever heard from him before. His mind swam with so many possibilities, so many things that Po could have had on his mind, so many things they could try. Now, all he had to do was wait and see…

His heart skipped a beat, racing fast against his chest as Po’s foot climbed up onto the bed frame. He pulled his entire body up one foot at a time, gradually turning around, allowing that huge, massive butt to come into view once again. By the time the panda had completed his turn, that huge set of black-furred cheeks was shoved back into Tai’s face with the same pleasing jiggle as before. Another one of Po’s deep chuckles filled his ears, that fat butt swaying from side to side as it lifted itself up, its owner finding his mark, his paw still wrapped around that large, throbbing dick, angling it upward at a perfect ninety-degree angle. Tai’s eyes went wider than ever before, the leopard finally piecing together where this was going, as Po straddled his lower body, that huge ass that nearly took up his entire field of vision in all its round, bouncy glory gradually lowering itself right on top of his…

By the time the realization what what was happening dawned on Tai Lung, Po’s huge, fat cheeks had already begun to envelope his tip. That infamously-large ass descending down inch after inch, until Po’s cheeks finally pressed against his lap, his upright cock held tightly like a hotdog in a pair of oversized buns; very, very oversized buns, but in all the right ways. It felt like his entire lower body was being crushed, Po’s immense weight bearing down on him as he sat on top of his dick without any regard for his safety or comfort. But Tai didn’t care, not at all. If being Po’s toy was going to hurt occasionally, then it was a pain he’d be glad to accept. Po peered over his shoulder, eyes burning with the same carnal fire as before, lips curled into a wide, cocky smirk, and back arched to press that huge ass back against the leopard’s impressive length, holding it gingerly between its two halves. Strangely enough, Tai didn’t feel a single bit of jade, not in the slightest. He craned his neck around Po’s body, and his eyes immediately found the bright green toy, leaning up against the leg of the bed like the prized possession it was. He almost felt stupid for not having it cross his mind; Po must have taken it out while he was still recovering, or at least that was his best guess. But how Po dislodged the dildo didn’t matter; the only thing that mattered was what was happening now, and it was something out of a dream.

Po pressed his hips back, his paw tightening its grip on Tai’s length as he pressed back against it with a hungry, teasing push. He smirked widely, wider than he had all night as he locked eyes with his new toy, angling that cock down against his ass as he pressed back.

“Okay, kitty, you ready for your reward~?” Po smirked, wiggling his hips from side to side teasingly against Tai’s hungry cock. He continued to angle Tai’s shaft backward as he pressed back against that thick, twelve-inch pillar of flesh, the leopard watching on as his pre-leaking tip finally pressed up against Po’s warm, tight hole. He felt the teasing clenches of that tight ring of muscle, he felt every last drop of oil and spit on his dick, and at long last, he felt the best ass he had even had the pleasure of eating out begin to buckle under the tip of his cock, ready to take him into its blissful depths whether he was ready or not. 

All Tai could do now was watch on and enjoy the ride, but then again, what else was new? He had been doing it all evening, and loving every single last moment of it. He didn’t know for certain if he was going to love what was to come more than the last hour or so… but he had a not-so-suspicious feeling that he would.

Po locked eyes with him one final time, angling that pre-gushing tip right against his prepped, hungry hole as he steadily pressed back against it, ready to show Tai Lung how a real warrior treats a cock. And all his little kitty could do was watch and enjoy. Not that either of them would have it any other way. A few more words slipped out from Po’s smirking lips, his deep green eyes burrowing into the golden eyes of the leopard behind him, ready to take everything he had to give.

“Alright then, here’s your third order: put that big dick in me~”


End file.
